Master's Hallucinations
by Stained Blade
Summary: The Five and Po set out on a mission leaving Master Shifu behind for four years when they come home he has a rare desiese and then the Valley of Peace gets attacked
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Master Shifu had grown old since the last time we saw him. He had sent Po and the Furious Five on a mission that had taken 4 years.

_Po_: Master Shifu we're back!

_Shifu_: (Walks in and says in a weak and tired voice) Master Oogway and I have been waiting for you.

_Viper_: Uh…Master…Oogway died.

_Mantis_: Before we left.

_Shifu_: silly students. If he died why would he be standing next to me?(gesturing to his right where there is an invisible space)

_Tigress_: Father… what are you talking about? No one is beside you.

_Crane_: Shifu… maybe you should lay down for a bit.

_Monkey_: And I'll call Dr. Moose…

_Shifu_: That is not necessary I am perfectly fine.

(Po, Tigress, and Mantis lead him to his bedroom while Crane makes him some tea and Monkey calls the doctor)

_Crane_: Here is your tea Master…

(Monkey walks in with Dr Moose)

_Dr Moose_: (has a doctoring bag on his antler) Hmm…(checks his eyes) Yes…(checks his throat) Aha…!

_Crane_: Did you find something?

_Dr Moose_: Yes…and no.

_Tigress_: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?EITHER YOU FOUND SOMETHING OR YOU DIDN'T?

_Dr Moose: _Calm Tiger, (meows) Shifu has been so lonely that he got sick and started making up characters to be around. The sickness is very rare and deadly.(everyone gasps) BUT you can heal him if you find 4 special rare ingredients…Helinom, Lohimnih, Garnishyer and rionlishby.


	2. Chapter 2

The Master's Hallucinations

Chapter two

PO and the Furious Five have been making plans to find the 4 secret ingredients for Master Shifu's cure

_Tigress: _I should get the Helinom because I can travel faster in the Cantion's Plains. (she said tapping the place on the map)

_Crane:_ I should go through the Death River Valley and get the Garnishyer since I can fly and have excellent balance.

_Po:_ I will stay and make soup and tea for Master Shifu

_Viper:_ I will go through the Vines and sticks forest since I can wiggle and squirm free if I get caught

_Mantis: _I shall stay here for company and care

_Monkey:_ Which Leaves me for the Jungle of Goosh and Froderths

Later that night Tigress, Crane, Viper and Monkey set off…

The Next Morning…

_Shifu: _hmm…what where is Viper and… Tigress and everyone…

_Po: _It's okay they'll be back…Do you want some soup?

_Mantis:_ or some tea…?

_Shifu:_ yes that…would be nice…thanks

(they fetch some soup and tea)

Later that evening…

_Shifu:_ I…have missed you so much…now I wonder if… I shall live…and get well.

_Po: _of course you will you the Master

(at this the Furious Five rush in)

_Mantis:_ they're back!

_Crane: _I have the Garnishyer (steps forward)

_Tigress;_ I have the Helinom

_Viper:_ the Lohimnih

_Monkey: _and lastly the Rionlishby

(they began to put they ingredients in the soup and Po winces as Shifu takes a bite)

TO BE COUNTINUED IN… Chapter 3… Is he dead?


	3. Chapter 3

Master's Hallucinations

Chapter 3

Suddenly Shifu's body was limp and still and everyone solemnly bowed their heads. They turned to leave the room when they heard a faint noise coming from the closet.

Slowly, Tigress crossed over and flung the closet door back. Po and The others looked in the closet in shock

"A SECOND SHIFU?" Viper practically yelled

The "Shifu" in the closet looked weak and sad. His mouth was gagged and he was wrapped in strong iron chains. As he lay there relief swept over him and Tigress picked him up and gently untied the tight gag.

"Tigress…thank you" said the second Shifu said between coughs and wheezes." The other "Shifu" is my evil brother Thiwu. The weekend before you arrived he came and I have been there ever since…"

Suddenly, Thiwu got up and ran out of the room and in the distance they heard gagging.

Tigress unraveled the tight grip of the chains and Shifu sighed in relief. Tigress hugged Shifu lightly and laid him in the bed to rest.

Po began to giggle and then laugh. Everyone turned to stare.

" Stop! Stop! It tickles!" Po wailed and fell to the floor. Behind him everyone saw Thiwu (face caked in puke) and Tigress leaped on him and raveled the chains around him and grabbed the gag and tied it around his mouth.

Viper whipped her tail through the air and sent Thiwu through the air and on the top shelf of the closet. Po, still laughing, rolled across the floor and bumped into the door closing it.

Shifu quietly coughed and Po jumped up and cried "Soup! Soup for Shifu!"

THE NEXT DAY…

Tigress rushes into the palace. "Shifu! Shifu!" she continued to search and found him in the training room.

"Gee. You recover fast. But that's not my point 5 red pandas and a giant gorilla are coming to the Jade Palace by the names of S, Shiwin, Tia Ma, Anna Mae, Gin Won and the gorilla's name is Tai Dai."

Shifu paused in shock. "The evil half of my family? Here?" he mumbled

Suddenly two pillars crumbled to the ground and the giant gorilla raised his fist in the air, readying to come full force on the small red panda.

Just as the fist began to come down, Tigress leaped and knocked Shifu out of the way and moved just in time to avoid the slamming fist. At that moment, out of nowhere a dagger came whizzing toward the red panda. Preparing for death, he shut his eyes but, instead felt himself skidding across the floor. Throwing his eyes open he saw the dagger meant for his death glide smoothly through Po's fat, pierce his heart and pin him to the floor. Seeing, the blood bubble out of the deep wound meant for him, he ran out of the palace leaving his warriors behind.

Dun…Dun…Duuuuuuun… to be continued (again)


	4. Chapter 4

Master's Hallucinations

Chpt. 4: The End

As Shifu was running, he heard Tai Dai's pounding feet running after him.

He knew if he didn't find shelter soon then he would die. Shifu was strong but, not strong enough to face Tai Dai. Not yet, anyway. Especially, not alone.

He stopped for a breath when he thought he was safe. But that was the key word. _Thought._ The gorilla's mighty warriors encircled him.

"_I'm a gonner!" _Shifu thought seeing Shiwin and Gina Won behind the warriors.

"Good Job, men!" A booming voice roared. Tai Dai. "He dies…TONIGHT!"

At this, The warriors cheered and tied Shifu up. They began to drag 30,000 miles to their camp. By the time they arrived, Shifu was dust covered with many scratches and bruises but worst of all he had a black eye that hurt almost as bad as the loss of his Dragon Warrior.

The warriors swung Shifu who landed on a pile of sharp rocks covered in bugs. This caused him more cut, bruises and bites that Shifu could've ever counted.

When dusk came, Shifu was sure that he lost a lot of blood and was surprised he was even still alive. Tai Dai picked him and squeezed his body in his wide hand.

"Are you ready? Ready to DIE!" The mutant roared and squeezed him so hard bones crunched and snapped as Shifu blinked to try to hold back the tears. Failing, one tear streaked down his dust covered face cleaning a few pieces of fur and landed on the gorilla's thumb.

"What's this? Shifu? Crying?" The fearsome gorilla laughed evilly.

As they tied him to a long pole, stuck it in the ground in the middle of a fire pit there was only one thing he could think of. It wasn't the fact he was about to die. It wasn't the fact that he missed his one and only fiancé. It was Po and the Five. If they were here now, not only would he be saved but he would be ashamed. He had taught his students to tackle their fears and to be brave when the time came. HE had done just the opposite. Their master had ran away when he couldn't or wouldn't face his family. He taught them to be loyal and he ran away like the coward he was. Why couldn't he just have courage. He was his Fault Po was dead, his fault they were probably getting beat up and cut.

The last words he whispered to himself were… "I love you guys more than you could ever know. I'm am sorry for being a coward and filling your haed with things not even I couldn't do when it came to it. I'm sorry."

He felt bad though. Po had risked his life for nothing. The life Po wanted to save was hanging there about to die.

Suddenly a burning sensation surrounded him. With every once of strength left he opened his eyes. He was engulfed in flame. He was being burned at the stake. Suddenly he began to wheeze and choke on the smoke.

Though no one could hear him he began to cry. Not cry…more like sob like a baby. Then his eyes closed for possibly the last time.


End file.
